


Aid The Maid

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Drabble, Ereri Week, Isabel and Farlan as kids, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a babysitter who would prefer to clean rather than to look after hyper kids. </p><p>Part of Ereri Week 2015, day 2: Summer Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little more rushed, as you can probably tell, but I didn't have much time for it XS Still, enjoy~

 

 

 

Eren Jaeger, age eighteen, was currently doing…what on his summer break? Was he hanging out with friends and trying to scope out hot guys at the beach? No. Was he visiting family and travelling? No. Was he having Netflix marathons and eating unhealthy food in his room? No. Instead of doing all the things he'd much _rather_ be doing right now, he's stuck at the Smith household, babysitting two hyperactive kids; one seven and the other nine. 

 

And he would be, par his mom's and Mr. Smith's agreement, for the rest of the summer while Mr. and Mrs. Smith were on vacation. 

 

The two kids, Isabel and Farlan, were pretty well behaved, but when they became tired of one activity they got _bored as fuck_ and _wouldn't stop fucking pestering him_ for something to do. Sadly, they got bored pretty damn quickly.

 

For example, currently, the brunet teen was trying (key word: _trying_ ) to watch t.v while Isabel climbed all over him, and Farlan was sitting on his feet, asking him a million pointless questions like, 

 

_"What time did you get here yesterday?"_

 

or,

 

_"What do you want for your Birthday next year?"_

 

To all of which Eren's answer was, _"I don't know,"_ or, _"Why does it matter?"_ But he probably wouldn't've even had to've answered because by the time he did, the boy was already onto another senseless question.

 

Thankfully, a knock on the door cut through both the children's onslaught of questions and whines. Eren got up from the couch (both resentful that he had to leave his comfortable seating and thankful that he didn't have to bear the weight of two kids anymore) to answer the door, and was more than slightly happy when he saw the person standing on the other side.

 

The man outside was short in stature, but what he amusingly lacked in height he made up for in the coldest neutral expression Eren had ever seen. He had short black hair styled in an undercut and piercing grey eyes. 

 

However, no matter how menacing the guy seemed, the cleaning rags tied up in his hair and wrapped around his neck totally ruined the image. 

 

He wasn't trying say it didn't look good on him, though. Because no matter the attire, this guy was _hot._

 

Then the man cleared his throat and Eren realized he'd just been staring at him like a creeper for the last minute or so.

 

"Oh, sorry. Uh…Can I help you?"

 

"I'm from Sina Cleaning Services here for the maid services ordered," the man drawled on professionally.

 

"Oh, yeah, right," he remembered Hanji– Mrs. Smith– saying something about a cleaning service coming a few times a week on account of their house being too fucking huge to handle while taking care of two children. 

 

Eren stepped aside to let the man in before closing the door. Obviously he'd been here before and already had things prepared in a supply closet because Eren could see him walk with purpose over to one. 

 

Not very keen on going back to being a tree for the children-squirrel hybrids to climb, Eren opted to make conversation with the guy while he cleaned.

 

"So, what's your name?" 

 

"Levi," he replied, not even sparing him a glance while he took out a bottle of windex and a role of paper towels.

 

"My name's Eren," the brunet smiled.

 

"Didn't ask."

 

He ignored the comment, "So how long have you worked at a cleaning service?"

 

"It doesn't matter, does it now," Levi said, walking around to windows and glass tables to clean while Eren followed him like a lost puppy, being mindful to stay in the living room where the kids were, who now watching the two men instead of the t.v.

 

"No, I guess not," he thought for a second, "How old are you?" He knew he was beginning to sound like Farlan with all the questions, but he just didn't want to go back to having nothing to do.

 

The tables had turned, he supposed.

 

"Twenty-six," he paused his cleaning, turning around to face Eren, "Don't you have something to do?"

 

Said man turned to look at the kids on the couch, who immediately turned away when he looked at them, turning back he replied, "Nope."

 

Levi rolled his eyes and continued cleaning, "If you want to be useful then you can help me clean. Sweep up the floors in this room and I'll be back to check how you did when I'm done," he said while stalking off to some other room. 

 

Eren rushed to grab a broom from the closet and found a Swiffer, deeming it good enough he changed the cloth thing on the end and went to work on the hardwood around the grand scale living room, weaving around and going under couches, tables, rugs, chairs, and children. 

 

When he deemed it good enough he went over it again with just as much vigour as before before Levi came back into the room. He did a thorough once-over of the room and turned to Eren, pulling the cloth that he'd previously had tied around his neck down from his face where it had moved before simply stating, "Do it again," and walking out of the room. 

 

The teen stood slightly shocked, as he'd thought he'd done a pretty good job of it…but instead of getting on the guy's bad side he decided in the end just to redo his work, making sure no dust, fluff, or anything resembling a crumb was left behind. He even vacuumed the rugs. chairs, and couches (and Isabel, by accident) as a bonus. 

 

Yet still, when Levi came back into the room he said, "Filthy, do it again."

 

So, wanting to impress him. He did. He cleaned the tables, the appliances, the fucking _plants in the corner._ He cleaned everything (except for the chandelier on account of the very high ceilings and lack of ladder). 

 

This time, when Levi came back, he didn't look revolted when he said, "Not bad."

 

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Eren. 

 

At that point Levi decided Eren was apparently good enough for him because he gave him his card and said to call him if he was looking for a job. 

 

But Eren preferred the number scrawled out on the back of the card in Sharpie with the words, _'Or call me if you wanna get a drink.'_

 

 

 


End file.
